This new Alstroemeria originated as a seedling selected from individual members of breeding stock maintained at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1978 at Rijnsburg for propagation and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its blossoms produced on upright compact stems. Specifically, the inner petals are reddish orange with dark yellow striped hearts. The outer petals are solid in reddish orange coloring. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg, Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1974 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rijnsburg, Holland. This particular Alstroemeria, Sunny Way, does not resemble any other variety of Alstroemeria.